Kaoru and Kenshins little experience
by crazy younger brother dud
Summary: I suck at summaries but if U read U might laugh(Depends on your sense of humor!)
1. Default Chapter

This is my firs RK fanfic so be nice!!! The setting is on the front porch of the Kamia Kashine dojo, and the Kenshin   
  
gang are cleaning it, Kenshin has something to tell kaoru. Please review!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru I need to tell you somthing. *Puts broom against wall*  
  
Kaoru:Umm... What is it Kenshin.  
  
*Sano and Yahiko lean up against door to listen in on the conversation.*  
  
Kenshin:Kaoru, I-I-I-Iloveyou!  
  
Kaoru:What? I cant hear you your mumbling.  
  
*Kenshin pulls Kaoru into a deep kiss*  
  
Sano: ~snikering~ Kenshin and Kaoru sittin in a tree!  
  
Yahiko: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
Sano/Yahiko: First comes love than comes marrige than comes a baby in a baby carrige!   
  
*Kenshin pulls away from kaoru and tunrs into the Battosai then beats them up with a bokken.*@-@  
  
Megumi:*runs up to Kenshin and kisses him on the cheek* You are so brave.  
  
Kenshin:*Hits Megumi with the bokken* Shut up, I have buisness to attend to.  
  
Megumi: O.o  
  
*Kenshin turns back into the normal Kenshin and Sweeps Kaoru off of her feet and walkes into the dojo then into  
  
his room.*  
  
Everybody: O.O  
  
Yahiko: What are they gonna do?  
  
Sano: I dont want to know. *Turns green*  
  
Megumi:*crying* WHY KENSHIN!!! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!* pulls out a dagger and kills herself.*  
  
Sano: D*** it all to H***!!! That was my date this weekend!!!   
  
Yahiko: Lets go watch Kenshin!  
  
Sano: Okay.  
  
*Five minutes later they come back out to the front of the dojo and throw up*  
  
Yahiko:EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!*Throws up*  
  
Sano:O.O  
  
*kenshin comes out and again turs into the Battousai Once again!*   
  
Kenshin: Now you die! *Beats Sano and Yahiko up with a bokkin again*  
  
Sano/Yahiko:@.@  
  
Kenshin: *Now himself again* I'm giong to bed even though it is noon.  
  
*walkes back into his room and shuts the door*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
What do you think Tell me if I Should add another chapter Cause I Have nothin else to do. Oh, and tell me what you think I should do next. 


	2. Meet the author

I'm so bored I'm writing this a few hours after the first chapter!! thats how bored I am!! Anyho chapter two  
  
Oh, yeah I do not oun Ruroni Kenshin (Don't we all wish we did???)  
  
Same place next day at seven p.m.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru I'm sleepy lets go to bed.  
  
Kaoru: Okay... *Kaoru kisses Kenshin and they slowly walk around the corner, Sill kissing.*  
  
Sano:O_O Uhh... I thought that Kenshin's bedroom was that way.*points into the dojo*  
  
Me: Well I dont know what their doing, go check it out.  
  
Yahiko:Who the H*** are you??   
  
EvilMe: I am the author and I am writing this so you will call me...  
  
Me: Jakejake  
  
Sano: O.O JakeJake?  
  
Evilme:Yeah do ya got a problem with that??  
  
(I have a split personality)  
  
Yahiko:No you dumb a**  
  
Evilme: Now you die!!!*makes a chicken and beats yahiko with it*  
  
Yahiko: ouch... @_@  
  
*Megumi walks up and kisses Sano.*  
  
Megumi:Are you still up for tonight?  
  
Sano: H*** ya lets go back to my place... *Megumi and Sano walk off together.*  
  
Yahiko: I thought that she was dead!?!?!?  
  
EvilMe: Well I am the author I could have you just fall over and die right now.  
  
Yahiko:I'm going to get a drink. *walkes over to the water barrels looks in a barrel and throws up*  
  
Me:O_O  
  
Yahiko: kenshin and Kaoru are in there! *points at water barrel lookes nevously at EvilMe*  
  
EvilMe:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Me:Why did you do that?  
  
EvilMe: Beacause it was fun!  
  
Yahiko:$_$ Can you make me rich?  
  
Me: Yeah. *Yahiko has One google dallars* have fun!!!  
  
Yahiko: O.O  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
THats chapter two dumb, pointless i know but I have nothing else to do Review please! 


End file.
